dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze vs Ness
Blaze vs Ness is a Round 2 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group A Match 3! Blaze from Sonic the Hedgehog (nominated by Peep4Life) takes on Ness from Earthbound (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Let's not waste any more time, folks. You know the drill! Introducing the next fighters: Blaze the Cat, and Ness!" The crowd cheered as the two fighters entered the arena. Blaze recognised it from her battle with Spyro in the previous round. "Here again so soon?" she thought aloud. Ness too wandered the familiar arena. The announcer then began booming again. "Hey, kitty. More fighting and less yapping!" Blaze looked across at Ness, who had the right idea and started moving towards Blaze. The cat instantly summoned some flames and threw them at Ness, but they failed to connect. Ness knew that there was no way out of this one for himself either, and so he decided he would call on his next attack. "PK Thunder!" HERE WE GO!!! The electrical current curled around the back of Ness, which lulled Blaze into a false sense of security. She lowered her guard, until the attack launched Ness towards her. Blaze met the human projectile with a Homing Attack, but Ness gained the first advantage. Ness then pretended he was an online Smash Bros player from the 3DS community, and used the totally original combination of a PK Fire, before grappling and pummelling Blaze a handful of times before throwing her to the floor and then pushing her across the battlefield with his aerial magic. Blaze struggled to escape the combo, and whenever she looked to structure any form of a counter attack, Ness would spam PK Thunder relentlessly, smashing Blaze into the wall. Ness then foolishly let his guard down, taunting with a nod. "Okay." he said, but when he turned back to Blaze, he was feeling anything but. The feline round housed Ness across the face, before clawing at him multiple times and then dropping herself on his stomach with a Spin Dash. Ness was then launched across the floor, recovering quickly and firing off a PK Flash. Blaze jumped past the attack, and threw several fireballs at Ness. The capped boy batted the projectiles back at Blaze, but she was able to quickly dodge again. Ness landed in front of Blaze, kicking her and then smashing his bat into the side of her face. Blaze was utterly dazed, and she struggled to find her bearings. Ness had no issue deciding how to capitalise on his opening though, and he nailed Blaze with a second PK Flash. Blaze hadn't even hit the ground when the follow up attacks connected. PK Thunders rained down on her, and the princess was pressed against the force field wall. Blaze had to act fast. She quickly clawed her way up the force field, and then fired a pillar of fire down onto Ness. The PSI magnet came in handy, absorbing the heat of the attack but Blaze circled around and delivered a trio of Homing Attacks, stunning Ness. Blaze then curled up, charging a Spin Dash for as long as possible before firing into Ness' back. However, Ness was able to recover quickly and in the same breath, he was able to blast Blaze with some magic, which nullified a part of her attack. Both combatants needed a little time to recover from the attack, but it was Blaze who attacked next. She kicked Ness in the chest and delivered an axe handle which punted him into the ground. Ness recovered slowly, where he dropped a PK Fire in front of Blaze as she initiated her next attack. Blaze stopped momentarily, and allowed Ness to clobber her with the bat. He was merciless, assaulting the cat with all his might. Blaze tried to claw Ness from her wounded position, but Ness kicked her back down and then rained down magic on her back. Blaze finally countered when she summoned a ball of fire around herself, singeing Ness' hands and clothes. The princess kicked him away, and began spinning up her next move: a Spin Dash. Ness realised what the attack was going to be, and began taking aim with his bat. Blaze charged at him, and Ness swung at her. He connected brutally, launching Blaze into the force field. Ness had done it. He had just hit a home run. But then a shadow fell over his face, and Ness realised: he had just struck out. Blaze had rebounded with twice the force and crashed into Ness, snapping his neck. Blaze landed next to Ness' corpse, albeit, barely. She clutched at her shoulder before daring to glance up at the titantron. She had just stolen a victory from the jaws of defeat. She was then enveloped in a beam as the crowd lapped up the fallout of the brutality. DBX! Conclusion "Holy hell, that was a close one! Thought Ness was gonna steal first place from Blaze here, but the Sol Emerald guardian has confirmed her place in the quarter finals! Ness now has a lot of work to do if he wants to progress to the next round. This battle's winner is Blaze!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Fistfight Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights